Lovely Complex
by Unknown lazy ass
Summary: She slyly grinned, “Wow, you really are head over heels for me, aren’t you Toushirou?”


Lovely Complex

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me...

* * *

They were kids, well one of them was. The other wasn't quite so anymore, but he wasn't grown up either, just in-between. She grinned, "I thought you said you won't like me." 

He gave her a long look, he remembered just as clearly as she did. When they had first set eyes on each other it was hate at first sight. Constant bickering, though that was after the first five assassination attempts not to mention the countless insults. He shook his head in disbelieve, to think now that he liked the girl that stood before him, if it had been a year ago he would've hurled and probably rather played stripe-poker with the arrancars. His voice remained relevantly calm, "I don't."

She slyly grinned, "Wow, you really are head over heels for me, aren't you Toushirou?"

With her smart ass, smug smirk he wanted to smack her. It wasn't fair how she always ended up with all the fun, not to mention the glory. When he had been the one to slay the hollow, she had been the one to carry his pathetic form back to the clinic, though he almost wished she hadn't. That stupid father of hers had done over a number on him. "So? What of it?"

She snorted as he tried to shrug it off as something casual, slowly she unfolded her arms and brought face close to his, yanking him by the neck she sneered, "Sorry I don't date boys shorter than me."

He took a deep breath, this one-of all the girls in the damned world, it had to be this one he fell for, drowning in his self-pity he reframed from finding a metal pipe and thwacking her on that big head of hers. "Normally I don't like-"

"Love," she corrected with a badass smirk, as if she was the queen of England.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways I don't usually _love_ stupid people but I'll make an exception this time," he stressed the word and even managed to pull off a half-ass insult.

"Your learning," she'll give him that much. Suddenly she was the one slightly out of control; it reminded her of the field trip to the dinosaur museum all those years ago. When they had been left behind it had been somewhat awkward at first but then he'd tease her and she'd slug him-hard, and it'd all be back to normal. So she hit him, hard just like last year.

But he didn't laugh, he didn't even smile. It was different this time around, slowly he tugged at her hand, and like a ragdoll she clumsy followed until she could taste his breath. It was fast, too fast for it to even qualify as a peck let alone a kiss. Yet his face was red and he was twiddling his fingers all the while his lips curled up.

She frowned, making Hitsugaya chuckle, "That was cheap, y'know that?"

It was his time to gloat, "What? The kiss or the goal?" The said soccer ball was now rolling on the ground but only after it had passed the posts, "Looks like I was right, I am a better player."

Her face was red but it was impossible to tell if it was out of rage or embarrassment, "Cheater." Without another word she punched him, her fist hit squarely at the boy's jaw, "Next time I'll make sure to hit the whole face."

"You must be the least romantic girl I've ever met." He mumbled as he rubbed his sore jaw.

She smirked, "Want me to kiss it better?"

This time it was his turn to feel hot in the face, "I never imagined you to be the kind to flirt."

"There's still a lot you don't know about me," she teased as she leaned in for what seemed to be a kiss but ended up being a head-butt, "That's for cheating."

He was sprawled on the ground as a bewildered look overcame his eyes, "If that one was for cheating, what was the other one for?" Hitsugaya was beginning to wonder if it was safe for his health to be in love with someone so violent.

"For giving the lousiest confession in history. And what kind of a kiss was that?"

He couldn't help but laugh, he hated to admit it but he wouldn't love her any other way. "Happy birthday Karin."

* * *

After Thought: 

Personally I had no intends of putting this up, one day I just typed it and today I decided heck why not. So I hope you enjoyed it, I might make a prequel of the adventures that Hitsugaya and Karin got into, like the museum and much more. Review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
